Our Story
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine.." songfic sedikit konflik geje. Terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu :) Changkyu dengan slight Yunjae dan Hanchul. Genderswitch for uke, OOC! fluff abiss.. hahaha. no bash no flame, DLDR RnR ne ;) dozo, semoga suka :)
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Tan Kyuhyun. Ia kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku. Ia teman masa kecilku, anaknya sahabat Ummaku, tetanggaku.. Cinta pertamaku. Hahaha. Terdengar gombal ya? Ya, dia cinta keduaku setelah makanan. Siapa yang tak tergoda pada senyumannya, rambut brunette lembutnya yang tertiup angin dan berkilau saat ditimpa matahari. Mungkin dia memang mewarisi kecantikan Heechul ahjumma. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan memandangi Kyuhyun menjadi hobiku, namun memandangnya setiap hari takkan membuatmu bosan. Di balik sifat jahilnya dan mulut pedasnya yang kadang kumat, ia adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna untukku.

"Kyunnie!" panggilku.

"Eh, Changminnie. Mau ke kelas?" tanyanya.

Sejenak aku terpana melihat dirinya.

"Ih tiang, aku nanya. Kamu mau ke kelas?"

Nah kan, mulut pedasnya keluar lagi.

"Ah ne, kamu mau ke kelas juga? Mau aku antar?" tanyaku.

"Nggak usah, aku bukan pizza yang harus pake delivery service kok. Udah sana ke kelas, bosen tau ngeliat kamu dimana-mana!" sahutnya santai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kyunnie, mau bareng nggak? Ayo kita ke kelas!" panggil salah satu temannya yang kutahu namanya adalah Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku ke kelas dulu ya tiaaang, paipai!" sahutnya lalu berlari menuju Ryeowook.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang berdiri di sebelahku dan berkata padaku,

"Makanya cepet tembak sana, malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas pagi-pagi gini!"

"Ah Yesungie Hyung cerewet, udah urusin kura-kura Hyung aja sana!" ledekku.

"Ah walaupun hobi ngurusin kura-kura tapi kan aku nggak jomblo kayak kamu," elaknya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kami memang satu jurusan, jurusan Modern Music.

"Ah berisik, di masa depan juga aku yakin Kyuhyun akan berganti nama jadi Jung Kyuhyun!" ujarku yakin.

Yesung Hyung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Ya, entah bagaimana caranya, aku akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Itu pasti.

Di sore itu, kulihat Kyuhyun murung. Ia tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Inginku memeluknya namun apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa melakukannya saat ini.

"Kyunnie?" panggilku.

"Eh Changminnie!" balasnya. Tak usah menutupinya Kyu, aku tahu kau sedang bersedih.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah ya?" tebakku.

"Aniya.." katanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bohong kan? Ayo lihat ke arah sini?" kataku.

"Umma marah sama aku," katanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya biasanya kamu biasa aja kalo Hee Ahjumma marah?" tanyaku.

"Ne, cuma kali ini beda.. Aku ngilangin kalung Heebum yang limited edition. Mana Umma belinya di Cina lagi.." jawabnya lirih.

"Ooh kalung kucing yang aksennya oriental banget itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne.. Aku cuma nggak mau liat Umma sedih!" katanya.

"Kamu bisa ngelukis kan? Gimana kalo kita beli kalung kucing yang polos terus kamu lukis sendiri?" saranku. Ayolah Kyu, gimana bisa otak kamu yang katanya jenius nggak kepikiran ke arah sana.

"Tapi emangnya Umma bakal suka?"

"Ya urusan suka sama nggak sih ntar aja, sekarang mending kamu nebus dosa. Soal motif kan bisa nanya ke Han ahjussi, punya appa asli Cina kok nggak dimanfaatin sih?" ujarku jahil.

"Aaah, doakan aku ya Minnie. Ide kamu boleh juga!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan tersenyum.

Saat masuk ke rumah, aku disambut dengan tatapan jahil Umma.

"Pulang bareng Kyunnie ya?" selidik Umma.

"Hehehe," cengirku.

"Makanya, jadiin pacar dong kalo emang serius. Kyunnie tuh nggak akan selamanya single loh!" celetuk Umma jahil.

"Ih Umma jahil deh, aku kan lagi proses.." belaku.

"Proses apa? Proses menuju kehancuran? Udah lama ngeceng juga!" celetuk Appa sambil turun dari lantai atas.

"Yunnie, makanya ajarin Changminnie dong gimana biar nggak pacaran sama makanan mulu. Katanya yeoja killer," sindir Umma pada Appa.

"Iya Boo, namanya juga proses. Kayak aku dulu, mengubah Kim Jaejoong jadi Jung Jaejoong. Keren kan!" cengir Appa.

"Proses apaan Appa, proses menuju kehancuran? Muji kok ke diri sendiri :p" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku ke arah Appa.

"Turunan siapa sih kok bisa ngejawab kayak gitu?" tanya Appa heran.

"Turunan kamu, Yunnie bear. Kamu ngejawab gitu juga kan tadi?" jawab Umma acuh.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun berlari ke arahku dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Aaah Changminnie jeongmal gomawo! Berkat idemu Umma udah nggak marah lagi, malahan sekarang Heebum pake kalung itu!" ujarnya gembira.

Kebahagiaanku adalah disaat melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, Kyu.

"Ah, chukkae ne. Aku senang mendengarnya," jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalo gitu nanti weekend kita ke Lotte World yuk! Aku yang traktir," ajaknya.

"Jinjjayo?" ujarku gembira. Bukan karena ditraktir, namun karena aku bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, jam 10 pagi jemput aku di rumah ne? Aku tunggu," sahutnya.

"Ne, aku pasti datang!" jawabku yakin.

**_Saturday, 10 am_**

Sesuai janjiku, jam 10 pagi aku pergiuntuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku hari ini.

"Ah Changminnie, mari masuk dulu, minum teh dulu bersama ahjussi ne?" ujar seorang namja Cina yang merupakan appa dari Kyuhyun, Hankyung ahjussi.

"Ah ne, apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku sambil duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Tan.

"Aniyo, Kyunnie masih di kamarnya. Ayo silakan diminum tehnya, ini dari Cina lho," kata Han ahjussi sambil mengangkat cangkirnya.

Saat teh di cangkirku tinggal setengah, Kyuhyun turun dari lantai atas. Dengan menggunakan dress berwarna baby blue selutut dan rambut brunette yang digerai, ia nampak begitu cantik. Aku tak sabar membayangkan bahwa aku akan melihat senyumannya tiap pagi, ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak, ialah makhluk pertama yang akan aku lihat di saat aku membuka mata di masa depanku.

"Minnie? Ayo kita berangkat, mian ya udah bikin kamu nunggu.." katanya.

"Ah gwenchana, ahjussi saya berangkat dulu ne?" pamitku pada Han ahjussi.

"Ah ne, jaga Kyunnie ya, pulanglah sebelum jam 9 malam," pesan Han ahjussi.

Saat tiba di Lotte World, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar bahagia. Hatiku dialiri perasaan senang melihatnya.

"Ayo kita coba semuanya!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ayo!" ujarku semangat.

Setelah lelah mencoba hampir semua permainan, kami pun duduk di sebuah kafe. Aku sibuk memakan wafelku dan Kyuhyun sibuk meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Gomawo ya Minnie, aku seneng banget hari ini.." ujarnya tulus.

"Justru aku yang harusnya gitu. Gomawo ya Kyunnie, aku seneng banget hari ini.." kataku.

"Ih Changminnie follower! Ikut-ikutan aja!" protesnya.

"Eh Kyunnie, kalo aku ngasih barang ke kamu, kamu terima ya? Bakalan ada namja yang marah nggak?" tanyaku.

"Ada.." jawabnya.

"Mwo? Nugu?" kataku. Di dalam hati, aku merasa pesimis.

"Appaku! Hihihihi," tawanya jahil.

"Ih seriusan!" ujarku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Nggak usah cubit-cubit! Emang kamu mau ngasih apa?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Ini!" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasku.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Buka aja.. makan disini ya!" kataku.

"Ih makanan sih kamu aja yang makan, kenapa dikasihin ke aku?" protesnya.

"Soalnya aku udah maksa Umma buat belajar bikin fortune cookies itu buat kamu!" batinku evil.

"Soalnya aku mau kamu makan itu disini! Ppali!" ujarku.

Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

"Oooh fortune cookies.. Kok cuma satu? Kamu nggak makan?" tanyanya.

"Aniya, ayo cepat dimakan!" kataku.

Ia pun membelah fortune cookies itu menjadi dua bagian. Di tengahnya ada sebuah kertas.

"Waah, ada kertasnya juga.." ujarnya sambil membaca kertas tersebut. Hatiku berdebar nggak karuan. Ia meletakkan kertas itu dan menutup kotak yang berisi fortune cookies tersebut.

Aku kecewa..

"Kamu nggak suka ya?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Aku suka banget! Jeongmal gomawo udah ngasih itu buat aku.. Aku mau nyimpen kertasnya, aku mau nyimpen kuenya.." katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Aku balas memeluknya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun jadi milikku. Kyunnieku..

"Saranghae.." ujarku.

"Nado saranghae.." jawabnya.

Saat pulang, kami bergandengan tangan. Saat tiba di bawah bianglala, kami berhenti sejenak.

"Gomawo ya Kyunnie udah mau jadi yeojachinguku," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Malam ini malam terindah kami, awal dari malam-malam selanjutnya yang pastinya lebih indah dari ini. Kyuhyun, salah satu anugerah terindah hidupku dari Tuhan.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi fortune cookies dan kertasnya. Ia melihat lagi tulisan di kertas itu dan tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah tulisan sederhana yang membuat perutnya terasa berisi ribuan kupu-kupu. Disana tertulis..

**"To meet you in my life is a fortune. Be mine?"**

**-end-**

**qyu said : yeah ! lagi banjir ide jadi ngetik ff mulu mihihi. mian ya ff lain blm dilanjut, tapi ini sebagai penebusan dosaku sama kalian. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya SHINee yang Your Name. Semoga kalian suka ya ^^~ jangan lupa reviewnya, review kalian penyemangat buat aku buat nerusin dan juga bikin ff baru. Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca :D**


	2. Everything

Beberapa purnama berlalu semenjak kita bersama. Hari ini aku mengajakmu ke taman untuk menikmati suasana bersama. Hari itu, aku menjemputmu di rumahmu. Kamu sudah bersiap dengan membawa keranjang piknik kita, tahu bahwa aku suka sekali akan makanan. Kamu dengan topi lebarmu dan dress berwarna krem lembut juga make-up tipis. Sebenarnya, tanpa make-up juga parasmu sudah sangatlah sempurna di mataku. Terdengar gombal? Aku tahu kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, kamu pasti akan mencubitiku dengan semburat merah di pipimu.

"Kyunnie, cantik deh hari ini.." sahutku memujimu.

"Ih, Minnie gombal!" jawabmu sambil menunduk malu.

"Anakku memang pasti cantik, makanya si evil ini jaga dengan baik ya! Kalian sesama evil harus saling melindungi.." goda Heechul ahjumma.

"Udah pasti ahjumma, masa sih aku mau membiarkan calon istriku digoda orang, aduhduhduh!" perkataanku terpotong karena Kyuhyun mencubit pinggangku.

"Tiang udah deh nggak usah ngegombal melulu. Ayo berangkat!" katamu sambil menggandengku keluar rumah.

"Kamu malu ya?" sahutku jahil.

"Enggak, siapa yang malu?" elakmu. Ah, semburat di pipimu tak bisa membohongiku, Kyu.

"Kamu.." kataku.

"Apa?" tanyamu sambil menunduk.

"Malu kan!" tuduhku sambil mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Aku kan bilang enggak tadi!" jawabmu sambil membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

Aku tersenyum jahil melihatnya begitu. Kukecup pipi kirinya sekilas.

"Ih Chwang tiang! Malu diliat orang!" protesmu.

"Ne, nado saranghae!" jawabku sambil menahan senyum. Aku tahu itu nggak nyambung, tapi siapa yang peduli. Hahaha.

Setelah mengendarai mobil, kita pun sampai ke taman yang dituju. Ternyata lumayan banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman hari ini.

"Wah hari ini ramai juga ya.. Apa karena weekend jadi banyak juga keluarga yang datang kesini?" sahutmu.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu. Tenang aja, kita juga sebentar lagi juga jadi keluarga kok," godaku.

"Ih, kuliah juga belum lulus. Lulus dulu, kerja sampai sukses baru lamar aku!" katamu.

"Ah banyak juga yang menikah sebelum lulus, Kyunnie chagi. Nggak ada yang larang kan?"

"Ne, cuma kita juga kan banyak kebutuhan, Minnie. Apalagi perut kamu yang kayak karung bolong itu kan harus diisi makanan. Untung kalo bisa diisi sama batu kali, kalo makanan kan harus beli. Beli itu harus pake uang. Uang itu didapat kalo.."

"Kalo dapat jatah bulanan dari orang tua! " potongku atas penjelasanmu. Kamu mempoutkan bibirmu lucu.

"Kalo kerja, chagi. Aku suka aneh sama Jae ahjumma yang mampu masak banyak buat kamu.." terawangnya.

"Hey, nggak usah heran. Nanti juga kamu merasakannya kok! Hehehe," cengirku.

"Ah kamu ini. Nah, disitu aja yaaa, spotnya bagus.." ujarmu lalu menggelar tikar yang tadi kita bawa. Sambil menunggumu menyusun makanan, aku duduk di bawah pohon dengan gitarku. Melihat sosokmu, aku jadi teringat sebuah lagu. Aku pun mulai bernyanyi..

**_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._**

Yap, you are my swimming pool on an August day. Aku masih ingat ketika waktu itu kamu tidak bisa menyemangatiku sebelum aku melakukan presentasi pertamaku di kantor Appa. Sebagai penerus Jung Corp., appa mendidikku untuk mulai belajar dari sekarang dan jadilah waktu itu sebagai presentasi pertamaku. Aku gugup Kyu, sangat gugup. Aku mengharapkanmu untuk bisa datang dan menemaniku sebelum presentasi itu dilaksanakan.

Aku meneleponmu dan balasanmu malah "Aku yakin kamu bisa chagi, aku nggak bisa datang kesana buat nyemangatin kamu soalnya aku lagi repot banget di rumah.."

Aku kecewa, Kyu. Anehnya, perkataanmu malah seakan tidak menyiratkan kesedihan karena kamu nggak bisa datang.

Dan setengah jam kemudian pertanyaanku terjawab. Seseorang datang menemuiku dan mengantarkan sebuah kotak untukku. Sempat terpikir. apa ini adalah bom waktu yang dikirim seseorang untukku? Lalu akupun membukanya. Sebuah fortune cookie di dalamnya. Karena penasaran, akupun membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Setelahnya, yang kutemukan adalah secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang kukenal. Tulisanmu.

**"Good luck, chagi. Saranghae ^^"**

You are really lighten up my day, Kyu. Ternyata itu yang membuatmu berbicara dengan tenang tadi. Kamu memang cerita kalau kamu sedang belajar membuat fortune cookie dari Umma, tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mendapatkannya secepat ini mengingat kamu agak susah dalam belajar memasak. Aku pun melalui hari itu dengan semangat.

Dibalik sifatmu yang cuek ternyata kau sangat memperhatikanku, dan aku bahagia akan hal itu.

Hari itu aku pulang dari kantor Appa dan menemukanmu sedang mengobrol dengan Umma. Aku langsung memelukmu dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum.

If someone asks who my moodbooster is, I will say your name.

**_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._**

Ah aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikanmu. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum jahil dan melambaikan tanganmu, pertanda bahwa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah siap semuanya. Mau makan apa?" tanyamu.

"Semuanya enak.." kataku.

"Ah iya ya, kenapa aku bertanya. Di mata kamu kan skala makanan cuma antara enak dan enak banget, nggak ada yang nggak enak!" ejekmu.

"Itulah kenapa aku bisa tampan seperti ini.." jawabku nggak nyambung sambil mencomot sepotong sandwich.

"Itulah kenapa kamu kayak yang kelebihan kalsium.." ejekmu lagi lalu menjulurkan lidahmu.

"Tapi suka kan?" tanyaku jitu. Gotcha, kamu langsung tersipu malu setelahnya.

Setelah itu, keheningan melanda kita. Kamu sibuk dengan makananmu, aku juga. Setelah bekal yang kita bawa habis (tiga perempatnya aku yang makan), aku menggenggam erat kedua tanganmu dan bernyanyi

**_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
you're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man!  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

Kebahagiaan memenuhi hatiku saat melihatmu tersenyum. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini, Kyu. Padahal hanya sebuah lagu yang mengalun dari bibirku, namun itu dapat membuatmu bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku.

Setiap hariku diisi dengan kamu, dan aku takkan pernah bosan akan hal itu. Di pagi hari kau yang membangunkanku, baik itu dengan panggilan telepon atau kau yang datang ke rumahku. Orang tuaku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatmu membangunkanku secara paksa dengan mengancam akan mereset data di PSPku jika aku tak mau bangun. Padahal aku juga bisa mereset data di PSPmu kalau kau melakukannya hehehe.

Setiap hari, pergi dan pulang kuliah bersamamu, mendapatkan pesan singkat darimu, mendengar suaramu di telepon, menggenggam tanganmu saat berjalan, memelukmu di saat bahagia ataupun sedih, dan juga mengecupmu. Itu berulang setiap hari, dan jangan pernah bosan karena akupun takkan bosan, Kyu.

Tiba-tiba kau membungkam mulutku yang sedang bernyanyi dengan tanganmu. Aku kaget.

**_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
_**Ternyata kau menyambung nyanyianku.. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Hari ini indah, bahkan sangat indah untuk segera berakhir. Tak apa hari ini berakhir, karena aku yakin masih akan ada banyak sekali hari indah yang akan kita lewati bersama.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Angin berhembus lirih, matahari memancarkan sinarnya lembut.

Taman itu, menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bernyanyi bersama

**_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_**

**[Michael Buble – Everything]**

Dan mereka tertawa bersama seakan kesedihan takkan pernah datang. Semoga mereka bahagia selalu ya?

Walaupun takkan ada kata selamanya, namun sampai akhir hayat.. Itu cukup :)**__**

**qyu said : yeah ! qyu lagi fluff abis.. hahaha. beginilah kalo moodnya lagi ngarang yang beginian, tapi semoga suka ya? Terinspirasi dari lagu Michael Buble yang Everything. So la la la la la la la~ :))**

**Semoga nggak bosen :]**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow.. It means so much for me :D Semoga chap ini nggak bikin kecewa ^^~**

Balasan review..

- rikha-chan : iya romantis abis ya ;;) senangnya kalo punya pacar yang gitu.. *lirik kyu

- : Ini sudah dibuat :D kenapa Changmin POV semua? Soalnya kayanya bagus aja kalo dia terus yang cerita. Hehehe.

- FiWonKyu0201 : iya so sweet abis :D

- : hahaha pake #terbangke segala :)) iya, so sweet ya, bikin ngiler =P~

- riekyumidwife : hahaha, gomawo eonnie ;)

- Vic89 : hehehe, gomawo :D

- Kim Eun Sob : hehehe iya so sweet banget :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Dan semua ini berawal dari kedatangan seorang mahasiswa pindahan bernama Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang mengancam menurutku, karena sejak kedatangannya kemari, ia dekat dengan Kyuhyunku. Ya, yeoja mana yang tidak suka pada namja semacam Siwon itu? Tubuh tinggi tegap, wajah tampan, sungguh charming. Well, aku juga tinggi dan charming, tapi kharisma kami berbeda. Sudah banyak yeoja yang mendekati namja sialan itu, hanya saja ia terus menempel pada Kyuhyunku. Pernah suatu saat aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan ia hanya menjawab, "Sudahlah Changminnie, memang mungkin itu karena Siwonnie Oppa pertama kali kesini kenalnya sama aku."

Siwonnie Oppa katanya? Menyebalkan.

"..Minnie? Changminnie?"

Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun daritadi disini. Aku sampai nggak sadar..

"Hehehe, ne?" jawabku.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah ne.. Waeyo?" tanyaku balik.

"Hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng soalnya Siwonnie oppa minta dianterin ke toko buku.." katanya sambil menunduk.

"Aaah, gwenchana.." sahutku santai. Padahal di dalam hati aku sudah menahan amarah.

"Beneran nih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa kabari aku," jawabku yakin. Kamu nggak peka sih, Kyu..

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga hati-hati ya?" pesannya setelah mengecup pipiku sekilas. Aku harap ini semua benar, kalau kamu nggak akan berpaling pada Siwonnie oppamu itu. Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan padamu yang masuk ke mobil Siwon, lalu berjalan ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di ujung sana. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus jalan-jalan dulu..

Malam harinya, setelah jalan-jalan, ternyata moodku nggak berubah jadi bagus. Percuma ya.. Padahal aku sudah makan banyak banget makanan. Aku pun pulang dan duduk di balkon rumahku. Kamar Kyuhyun masih gelap, berarti dia belum pulang..

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat mobil Siwon menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun. Jam 9 malam mereka baru pulang? Toko bukunya dimana sih, apa di Korea Utara?

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil Siwon sambil tersenyum. Ini salah, senyuman itu harusnya hanya untukku.

"Gomawo ne oppa sudah mengantar pulang.." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah gwenchana, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban oppa. Nanti antarkan lagi ne, kamu tau buku yang bagus-bagus.." jawab Siwon. Ah modus ! Padahal dia pengen ngedeketin Kyuhyunku, aku tau itu.

Berikan aku gitar dan aku akan memainkan serta menyanyikan lagu That XX dari G-Dragon sekarang juga.

Mataku membelalak saat melihat Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget.

"Oppa berlebihan!" sahutnya.

"Kalau di luar negeri, mengucapkan terimakasih seperti itu sudah biasa.." kata Siwon menjelaskan. Oh, kamu lupa ya kamu itu dari Jepang, bukan Eropa!

Karena kesal, aku pun masuk ke kamarku dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, umma masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Minnie lagi ada masalah ne?" tebak Umma.

"Aniya.." elakku.

"Jangan bohong, kamu nggak akan tidur pake pakaian lengkap gitu kalo nggak ada masalah. Sepatu aja masih dipake!" tuduh Umma.

"Umma jangan gitu deh.." sahutku sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa memangnya? Masalah sama Kyuhyun? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Umma.

"Ani.. Hanya saja ada namja yang mendekati Kyuhyun.." kataku.

"Ah, gwenchana," sahut Umma cuek.

"Gwenchana gimana? Umma aneh!" protesku.

"Ne, gwenchana, asal Kyuhyunnya nggak minat sama namja itu," lanjut Umma sebelum pergi keluar kamarku.

Mendengar perkataan Umma, aku jadi berpikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Umma..

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya, berganti baju, lalu berlari ke bawah untuk sarapan. Umma dan Appa melihatku dengan heran. Setelah menyambar tas dan kunci mobil, aku pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun heran saat membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ne?" jawabku singkat. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Aku kira kamu marah Minnie, aku pulang malam kemarin.. Aku telepon kamu tapi nggak diangkat.." katanya sambil memelukku erat. Kekasihku ini lucu. Ne, aku memang marah, Kyunnie. Cuma karena perkataan Umma jadi aja aku nggak jadi marah. Berterimakasihlah pada Ummaku, Kyu.

"Gwenchana.. Aku percaya kok kamu nggak akan aneh-aneh sama dia, aku nggak mau ngelarang kamu temenan sama orang, ne?" ucapku tulus.

"Gomawo ne.." sahutnya sambil terus memelukku.

"Ehem, dramanya mau sampai kapan ya?" tanya Heechul ahjumma jahil. Ah, mengganggu kedramatisan aja nih -_-

"Ah, Chullie kayak nggak pernah muda aja. Udah yuk, masuk?" sahut Hankyung ahjussi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan untuk yang kedua kalinya di rumah Kyuhyun, kami berangkat bersama ke kampus. Dan seperti biasa, si Choi itu sudah ada di kampus. Menyebalkan sekali, namun aku masih menyabarkan diri, berpikiran positif, dan tersenyum padanya.

Overthink can make the situation worse.

Aku pergi untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain dan battle game. Kyuhyun bersama Siwon dan beberapa temannya pergi ke kelas mereka.

Saat pulang kuliah, aku menemui Kyuhyun di kantin kampus kami. Kebetulan ia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Kyunnie, beneran loh. Masa kamu nggak minat sih sama Siwonnie?" tanya temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Ah aniya.. Kalo aku nggak punya Changminnie sih boleh.." jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Aku juga sama, kalo aku nggak punya Minho, aku pasti udah ngejar Siwonnie oppa!" sahut Taemin.

"Beneran nih? Dari sekian banyak yeoja kan kamu yang paling dideketin Siwon oppa.. Apalagi sampai ngasih coklat, nganter pulang, minta dianterin kemana-mana.. Ayo ngaku, kamu sering kan makan bareng dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hey kalian apa sih, itu biasa kan? Lagian kalian ditawarin suka nggak mau ikut.." jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Aku hanya berdiri mematung di dekat mereka. Dan mereka tidak ada yang sadar akan keberadaanku, hmm..

"Kita sih sadar sikon aja hehehe. Lagian memang Changminnie oppa nggak marah?" tanya Taemin.

"Aniya, dia nggak tau kalo Siwon suka ngasih coklat atau makan bareng aku.."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun membuatku tercengang. Katakan, apa aku harus berhenti berpikir positif sekarang atau gimana?

"Kyunnie?" panggilku. Ia terlihat terkejut.

"Changminnie? Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyunnie, kamu takut aku ngedengerin yang tadi kan. Aku tau kok..

"Baru aja, ayo kita pulang!" sahutku ceria sambil menggandeng tangannya. Begitu banyak hal yang kamu tutupi dari aku, Kyu.. Tapi aku nggak akan maksa kamu buat cerita. Aku bakal nunggu..

"Minnie?" katanya sambil memandangku lekat.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Aniya.." jawabmu sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu? Kayak maling ikan aja. Kamu nyembunyiin apa?" tanyaku.

"Aniya.." katamu sambil tersenyum. Tenang aja Kyu, aku sebenernya tau itu. Aku tau kamu cuma takut aku marah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku sedang berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Kamu bilang Siwon ada perlu dulu denganmu, dan aku percaya kamu bisa menjaga hatimu, jadi kubiarkan kamu pergi.

Nyatanya, di taman kampus, aku melihatnya sendiri. Siwon menyatakan perasaannya padamu.

"Kyunnie, jadilah yeojachinguku.." kata Siwon sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Aku membatu, menunggu reaksimu.

"Oppa, aku nggak bisa.." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Karena Changmin? Tinggalkan dia, Kyu. Mulailah kisah baru bersamaku.." pinta Siwon.

"Aniya oppa, aku nggak bisa.." katamu masih dengan menunduk.

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon mengangkat dagumu dan mengecup bibirmu. Bibirmu cuma untukku, Kyu. Nggak ada namja lain yang boleh menyentuhnya. Nggak ada.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan menonjok muka Siwon. Aku nggak peduli lagi.

"Changminnie jangan!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menahanku.

"Terserah kalian, aku mau pulang," kataku lalu berjalan ke parkiran tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang memperhatikanku dan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis memanggil namaku. Si Siwon itu hanya bisa tersungkur kaget, tak mampu membalas. Bodoh.

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun muncul di rumahku.

"Changminnie, mianhaeyo.." katanya.

"Untuk apa?" balasku.

"Aku.. Siwonnie oppa.." sahutmu.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, aku muak. Kamu mau apa? Lebih baik kamu pulang, bukan maksud mengusir hanya saja moodku lagi jelek," kataku acuh.

"Minnie.." panggilnya. Ia mulai menangis.

"Jangan nangis, Kyu. Jangan ngerasa bersalah sama aku. Kamu cuma nggak mampu ninggalin aku? Kalo mau, kejar aja Siwonmu itu. Untuk apa kamu kesini?"

"Changminnie, dengerin. Aku nggak nerima dia soalnya aku sayang sama kamu.."

"Sayang? Aku tau. Kamu mau aku ngebeliin aku coklat dan makan bareng kamu? Aku juga bisa. Kamu aja yang nggak ngerti cara aku gimana untuk nunjukinnya ke kamu!" bentakku.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Umma langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Terserahlah, aku pusing. Pulanglah Kyu, aku nggak mau yang lebih parah dari ini," kataku lalu berjalan ke lantai atas.

Malam harinya, saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga, Umma sedang bermain piano. Tiba-tiba Umma bernyanyi..

**_A sigh weighs me down carefully  
And won't let me sleep, yeah  
I tell my empty heart that it's a fool  
"Why can't I cry even though I'm in pain?"_**

The memories of loving me may be a bit difficult  
But I break down as I see you letting them go one by one

I can't leave  
You are more precious than I am  
Come back again  
Tonight, yeah

Aku duduk di samping Umma dan meneruskan nyanyian Umma. Setelahnya, Umma berkata padaku, "Min, kalo aja Kyuhyun nggak nangis, berarti dia nggak sayang sama kamu,".

Aku memandang Umma dengan heran. Kok bisa..

"Kejar Kyunnie sebelum dia melangkah jauh, Min. Bukan sama Siwon, tapi karena takut kamu yang ninggalin dia.." kata Umma lagi.

Namun karena egoku, beberapa hari aku mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Sering aku melihatnya menangis, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit..

Pada akhirnya aku mendekatinya. Ia terkejut, namun sebelum ia berlari, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Minnie.." lirihnya. Aku rindu senyumanmu, Kyu. Aku rindu tertawamu.

Aku hanya bernyanyi lembut di telinganya.

**_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
You ran out crying and I followed you out into the street  
Braced yourself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all you've ever known  
Then I took you by surprise  
I said, "I'll never leave you alone."_**

I said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak sambil mengucap, "Minnie mianhaeyo.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia menghadap ke arahku. Aku menunduk, mensejajarkan diriku dengannya, dan menatap matanya.

"Kyunnie? Gwenchana.." sahutku.

"Minnie.." panggilnya.

"Kyunnie, jangan menangis lagi. Kamu tahu? Setiap tetes airmata kesedihan dari matamu itu membuatku sakit disini.." kataku sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadaku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku takut kamu ninggalin aku.." ucapnya.

"Nggak.. Mian ne kemarin aku emosi? Aku nggak suka dia kayak gitu.. Aku memang bukan namja yang ngasih kamu coklat setiap hari atau ngajak kamu makan siang setiap hari bersama. Aku percaya kita bakal ngalamin itu di masa depan kita nanti, makanya aku nggak mau ngekang kamu karena suatu saat aku pasti bakal mengikat kamu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Hubungan kita nggak butuh coklat ataupun makan siang bareng.." jelasku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Changmin dapat berkata seperti itu?

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin erat sambil berbisik..

"Minnie, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

**qyu said : yeah ! *salto* beres juga.. tapi kayanya tulisanku kali ini nggak begitu bagus kayak kedua chap sebelumnya, mian ne? Ada lagu SHINee yang Sleepless Night sama lagu Taylor Swift yang Mine. Walaupun geje, semoga kalian suka.. Agak berkonflik soalnya dalam hubungan nggak selalu mulus kan? #eaaaa**

**Well, jeongmal gomawo yang udah ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow.. Apresiasi kalian sungguh berarti ^^~**

balasan review ^^

- haecha lee : heheh, bikin Changkyu? ini udah, semoga suka ya :D

- FiWonKyu0201 : kalo googling sih katanya bikinnya gampang.. hahaha. Thank you for the compliment :D

- : iya, kan diceritainnya juga masih kuliahan.. harus ABG dong (apaan :)) )

- KyunnieMin94 : wah? daebak ! udah jadian aja jadian.. Hahaha. Ini udh dibikin lg, semoga suka :D

- rikha-chan : yah, aku juga pengen. Tapi karena blm pny pacar, jadinya main gitar buat sendiri aja deh :))

- Vic89 : jinjja? hehehe gomawo :D

- SeenaPark : yaah, aku juga mau dipacarin Changmin. Namja idaman itu hahaha.

Last, boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :D


	4. Chapter 3, Kyuhyun's side

**Yap, bikin Kyuhyun version dari chap 3.. Semoga suka^^ **

Awalnya aku nggak pernah merasa kalo kehadiran Siwonnie oppa dalam hidupku akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Changminnie. Oppa? Iya, aku memanggilnya oppa karena ia lebih tua setahun dariku, namun kami sekelas.

Semuanya berawal dari Siwonnie oppa yang terlihat kebingungan di koridor kampus kami. Aku menolongnya dan ternyata kami sekelas. Sejak saat itu, Siwonnie oppa jadi sering berkumpul denganku dan teman-temanku. Ia tahu aku sudah punya Changminnie, jadi ketika ia mendekatiku, aku mengira ia cuma menganggapku sahabat.

Hari itu, untuk kesekian kalinya aku nggak bisa pulang bareng Changmin, soalnya Siwonnie oppa minta diantarkan ke toko buku. Ia lahir dan besar di Jepang, jadi belum hafal jalanan Seoul. Saat itu, aku meminta izin pada Changminnie. Dia terdiam dari tadi, entah kenapa.

"..Minnie? Changminnie?" panggilku.

"Hehehe, ne?" jawabnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah ne.. Waeyo?" ia bertanya balik.

"Hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng soalnya Siwonnie oppa minta dianterin ke toko buku.." jelasku sambil menunduk.

"Aaah, gwenchana.." sahutnya santai.

"Beneran nih?" tanyaku ragu. Changmin yang tanpa emosi di saat seperti ini.. Apa benar ia baik-baik saja?

"Ne, hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa kabari aku," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga hati-hati ya?" ucapku lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku saat aku meninggalkan parkiran bersama Siwon oppa. Aku jadi khawatir..

Sesampainya di toko buku, aku memilihkan beberapa buku yang kuanggap menarik untuk Siwonnie oppa. Setelahnya, kami makan bersama di sebuah kafe. Kami mengobrol dan tanpa sadar hari sudah malam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku takut Changminnie marah.. Semalam ini pergi bersama pria lain, apakah Minnie akan baik-baik saja?

"Kyunnie, gwenchana?" tanya Siwonnie oppa.

"Ah ne, nan gwenchana," jawabku sambil tersenyum paksa.

Setelah tiba di rumahku, aku pun turun dari mobil Siwonnie oppa.

"Gomawo ne oppa sudah mengantar pulang.." sahutku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah gwenchana, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban oppa. Nanti antarkan lagi ne, kamu tau buku yang bagus-bagus.." jawab Siwonnie oppa.

"Aniya oppa, itu semua kan cuma buku yang kurasa bagus aja.." elakku.

Tiba-tiba Siwonnie oppa mencium tanganku. Aku terkaget-kaget dibuatnya.

"Oppa berlebihan!" ujarku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kalau di luar negeri, mengucapkan terimakasih seperti itu sudah biasa.." kata Siwonnie oppa menjelaskan. Tapi kan kita berada di Korea..

Setelah Siwonnie oppa pergi, aku mencoba menelepon Changminnie karena sedari tadi ia tak membalas pesanku. Aku sungguh khawatir. Changminnie selalu begini kalau marah padaku.

Saat masuk ke rumah, aku mendengar celetukan Umma.

"Diantar siapa, Kyunnie? Siwon lagi?" celetuk Umma.

"Ne, umma.. waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo, awas lho Changminnie cemburu," goda Umma.

"Tapi ia terlihat biasa aja kok, Umma. Masa aja cemburu?" tanyaku.

"Namja macam Changmin kan marahnya suka terpendam," jawab Appa.

"Benar Hannie, hati-hati lho chagi.. Changminnie nanti marah. Kamu ada rasa sama Siwon?" tanya Umma serius.

"Nggak umma, aku cuma sahabatan sama dia. Aku kan udah punya namjachingu, umma.." jelasku.

Setibanya di kamar, aku melihat ke arah balkon kamar. Tumben pintu balkonnya tertutup.. Aku jadi makin khawatir. Jangan-jangan benar kata Appa, kalo namja macam Changmin itu marahnya suka terpendam.. Iya sih. Apalagi kalo Changminnie udah nyuekin..

Haaah. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi lalu tidur. Besok aku harus ke rumah Changminnie.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat ponselku. Changminnie benar-benar tidak membalas pesanku ataupun menelepon balik..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

"Kyunnie, buka pintunya! Umma lagi kagok ini.." seru Umma. Pasti lagi dandan lagi. Appa lagi masak. Hmm..

"Ne.." jawabku lalu dengan malas berjalan ke arah pintu. Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?

"Minnie?" panggilku heran saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ne?" jawabnya. Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Dia nggak marah?

"Aku kira kamu marah Minnie, aku pulang malam kemarin.. Aku telepon kamu tapi nggak diangkat.." jelasku sambil memeluknya. Memeluk Changmin dan mendengarkan suara debaran jantungnya menjadi hal favoritku semenjak menjadi kekasihnya.

"Gwenchana.. Aku percaya kok kamu nggak akan aneh-aneh sama dia, aku nggak mau ngelarang kamu temenan sama orang, ne?" ucapnya sambil balik memelukku. Pelukan Changmin terasa sangat nyaman.

"Gomawo ne.." sahutku sambil terus memeluknya.

"Ehem, dramanya mau sampai kapan ya?" tanya Umma jahil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Ah, Chullie kayak nggak pernah muda aja. Udah yuk, masuk?" ajak Appa. Jadi daritadi mereka memperhatikan kami?

Dan dapat ditebak, Changmin ikut sarapan di rumah kami. Aku tahu, dia pasti sudah sarapan di rumahnya. Setelahnya kami pun berangkat ke kampus. Di kampus, Siwonnie oppa sudah menungguku. Kami dan beberapa teman kami pun berjalan menuju ke kelas, sedangkan Changminnie menghampiri teman-temannya. Pasti mau battle game. Tadi kulihat Changmin tersenyum pada Siwonnie oppa. Ia sungguh dewasa.

Saat pulang kuliah, aku menunggu Changminnie untuk pulang bersama. Sambil menunggunya, aku mengobrol dengan beberapa temanku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tadi Changminnie mengirimiku pesan, ia agak terlambat. Hmm, kekasihku memang sibuk. Dengan tubuh tingginya, ia dengan mudah bergabung dengan tim basket kampus dan menjadi pemain inti. Changmin itu charming. Beneran deh..

"Kyunnie, beneran loh. Masa kamu nggak minat sih sama Siwonnie?" tanya CL, atau Chaerin temanku yang berambut pirang.

"Ah aniya.. Kalo aku nggak punya Changminnie sih boleh.." jawabku ringan. Siwonnie oppa okey juga sih, cuma Changminku lebih okey di mataku.

"Aku juga sama, kalo aku nggak punya Minho, aku pasti udah ngejar Siwonnie oppa!" sahut Taemin.

"Beneran nih? Dari sekian banyak yeoja kan kamu yang paling dideketin Siwon oppa.. Apalagi sampai ngasih coklat, nganter pulang, minta dianterin kemana-mana.. Ayo ngaku, kamu sering kan makan bareng dia?" tanya Ryeowook padaku.

"Hey kalian apa sih, itu biasa kan? Lagian kalian ditawarin suka nggak mau ikut.." jawabku. Memang benar, mereka selalu menolak sehingga aku selalu pergi berdua dengan Siwonnie oppa.

"Kita sih sadar sikon aja hehehe. Lagian memang Changminnie oppa nggak marah?" tanya Taemin.

"Aniya, dia nggak tau kalo Siwon suka ngasih coklat atau makan bareng aku.." sahutku lirih. Siwonnie oppa memang sering memberikan coklat padaku. Changminnie nggak tau itu. Aku takut dia marah. Waktu itu, ada seorang mahasiswa bernama Kris yang memberi bunga mawar padaku. Aku menerima mawar tersebut dan Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kamu boleh nyimpen bunga itu, tapi di tong sampah," dengan nada datar.

Sejak saat itu aku nggak bilang kalo aku menerima barang pemberian namja lain.. Walaupun sepertinya Changmin tau (emang dia tau cuma nggak bilang-bilang, Kyu -_-)

"Kyunnie?" panggil seseorang. Aku terkejut.

"Changminnie? Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanyaku panik. Changmin pasti marah kalo tau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Baru aja, ayo kita pulang!" sahutnya ceria sambil menggandeng tanganku. Changminnie.. Nggak ngedenger yang tadi kan?

"Minnie?" kataku sambil memandangnya lekat.

"Apa?" sahutnya singkat.

"Aniya.." jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu? Kayak maling ikan aja. Kamu nyembunyiin apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aniya.." kataku sambil tersenyum agar ia tidak curiga. Mianhae Minnie, aku takut kamu marah..

Setelahnya, kami bergandeng tangan menuju ke parkiran untuk pulang. Aku lega banget Changminnie nggak marah..

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku nggak pulang bareng Changmin, soalnya katanya Siwonnie oppa ada perlu sama aku. Kami berjalan ke taman kampus. Tiba-tiba Siwonnie oppa menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kyunnie, jadilah yeojachinguku.." kata Siwonnie oppa.

"Oppa, aku nggak bisa.." jawabku sambil menunduk. Aigoo, mengapa jadi begini..

"Kenapa? Karena Changmin? Tinggalkan dia, Kyu. Mulailah kisah baru bersamaku.." pintanya.

"Aniya oppa, aku nggak bisa.." kataku masih dengan menunduk.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat daguku dan mengecup bibirku. Aku kaget, tak bisa menghindar. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dan menonjok muka Siwon oppa.

"Changminnie jangan!" kataku sambil menahannya untuk memukul lagi.

"Terserah kalian, aku mau pulang," katanya sambil berjalan dengan wajah dingin ke parkiran.

"Changminnie!" panggilku lirih. Ia tidak merespon, ia terus berjalan. Aku mulai menangis, namun Changmin tak merubah pikirannya..

"Oppa gwenchana?" tanyaku pada Siwon oppa.

"Kyunnie, mianhae.." sahut Siwon oppa sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Oppa, kalo oppa berharap jadi namjachinguku, lebih baik jauhi aku. Aku nggak bisa, aku udah punya Changminnie.. Tapi kalo oppa mau jadi sahabat aku, aku masih bisa kok.." jelasku.

"Apa oppa nggak punya kesempatan lagi, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Aniya, oppa.. Mianhaeyo.." jawabku lalu berlari untuk pulang. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang naik taksi.

Sore harinya, aku pergi ke rumah Changmin untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Changminnie, mianhaeyo.." kataku.

"Untuk apa?" balasnya.

"Aku.. Siwonnie oppa.." sahutku, namun Changmin memotongnya.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, aku muak. Kamu mau apa? Lebih baik kamu pulang, bukan maksud mengusir hanya saja moodku lagi jelek," katanya acuh. Muka tanpa ekspresi itu, nada yang datar itu.. Aku nggak suka Changminnie yang seperti ini.

"Minnie.." panggilku. Aku mulai menangis.

"Jangan nangis, Kyu. Jangan ngerasa bersalah sama aku. Kamu cuma nggak mampu ninggalin aku? Kalo mau, kejar aja Siwonmu itu. Untuk apa kamu kesini?"

"Changminnie, dengerin. Aku nggak nerima dia soalnya aku sayang sama kamu.."

"Sayang? Aku tau. Kamu mau aku ngebeliin aku coklat dan makan bareng kamu? Aku juga bisa. Kamu aja yang nggak ngerti cara aku gimana untuk nunjukinnya ke kamu!" bentaknya.

Aku tercengang. Ia membentakku? Jae Ahjumma langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan memelukku. Aku terisak di pelukannya.

"Terserahlah, aku pusing. Pulanglah Kyu, aku nggak mau yang lebih parah dari ini," katanya lalu berjalan ke lantai atas. Changminnie yang dingin seperti ini..

"Kyunnie? Uljima, gwenchana.." kata Jae ahjumma masih memelukku.

"Ahjumma.. Maksudku bukan begitu.." isakku.

"Ne, ahjumma mengerti. Sekarang kamu pulang ne? Biar Changminnie menenangkan dirinya dulu.." bujuk Jae ahjumma.

"Aku takut, ahjumma.." kataku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Tunggu sampai Changminnie nggak emosi lagi ne?" sahut Jaejoong ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Umma langsung memelukku.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Umma khawatir.

Aku menceritakan semuanya dan menangis di pelukan Umma sedangkan Appa hanya mendengarkan semuanya sambil meminum teh.

"Ah ne, ini diminum dulu tehnya biar agak tenang, setelah itu mandi. Kamu yang sabar, ne?" sahut Appa sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Hannie ngaco! Lagi sedih kok dikasih teh, apa hubungannya. Tapi bener chagi, kamu harus sabar.." ujar Umma.

"Hahaha, aku kan berusaha menghibur Kyunnie, yeobo. Tapi kalo aku jadi Changminnie.." perkataan Appa terputus. Aku dan Umma melihat ke arah Appa, menunggu lanjutannya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Appa sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke arah Umma dan Umma tersenyum padaku.

"Kyunnie pasti bisa," kata Umma. Aku mengangguk ragu.

Di malam hari, aku duduk di balkon kamarku, melihat ke balkon kamar Changminnie. Aku rindu dengan Changmin yang sering menjahiliku.

_Flashback:_

_"Kyunnie!" panggilnya dari balkon kamarnya._

_"Ne?" jawabku._

_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" celetuknya jahil._

_"Kalian kalo mau pacaran nggak usah antar balkon! Disini juga boleh," goda Umma yang tiba-tiba keluar rumah._

_"Umma ih!" protesku._

_"Beneran ya ahjumma, hehehe," cengirnya._

_"Minnie nggak usah teriak-teriak, ke rumah Kyunnie sana! Appamu mukanya makin mirip musang nih di depan TV!" sahut Jae ahjumma. Hahaha Yunho ahjussi pusing sepertinya mendengar teriakan Changmin yang melengking._

_"Ah ne!" sahut Changmin lalu berlari menuju rumahku._

_Flashback end._

Changminnie.. Jeongmal bogoshippeo.. Tanpa sadar aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lirih.

**_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my husband?_**

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Aku menunggu jawaban dari lagu itu. Waktu itu, aku menyanyikan lagu yang sama dan Changminnie menyambung liriknya dengan nyanyiannya. Sekarang? Hanya hening yang kurasa.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Changminnie mendiamkanku. Wajah datarnya terus terpampang. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun malah tatapan dinginnya yang kudapat. Aku menangis, namun ia pergi menjauh. Aku rindu Changmin yang memelukku. Untungnya, keluarga dan sahabatku menguatkanku.

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk sambil mengamati kolam ikan di taman kampus. Aku rindu Changmin. Namun tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok Changmin yang berjalan ke arahku. Apa dia akan memutuskanku? Aku memutuskan untuk menghindarinya.

Namun saat aku akan berlari menghindarinya, ia memelukku erat. Aku merindukannya..

"Minnie.." lirihku.

Ia hanya bernyanyi lembut di telingaku.

**_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
You ran out crying and I followed you out into the street  
Braced yourself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all you've ever known  
Then I took you by surprise  
I said, "I'll never leave you alone."_**

I said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Aku hanya bisa mengucap, "Minnie mianhaeyo.."

Ia membalikkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menunduk dan menatap mataku. Aku takut melihat matanya, aku takut tatapan dingin itu lagi yang akan kudapat.

"Kyunnie? Gwenchana.." sahutnya.

"Minnie.." panggilku ragu.

"Kyunnie, jangan menangis lagi. Kamu tahu? Setiap tetes airmata kesedihan dari matamu itu membuatku sakit disini.." katanya sambil menempelkan telapak tanganku di dadanya.

Aku memeluknya erat. Aku nggak mau dia pergi lagi.

"Aku takut kamu ninggalin aku.." ucapku lirih.

"Nggak.. Mian ne kemarin aku emosi? Aku nggak suka dia kayak gitu.. Aku memang bukan namja yang ngasih kamu coklat setiap hari atau ngajak kamu makan siang setiap hari bersama. Aku percaya kita bakal ngalamin itu di masa depan kita nanti, makanya aku nggak mau ngekang kamu karena suatu saat aku pasti bakal mengikat kamu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Hubungan kita nggak butuh coklat ataupun makan siang bareng.." jelasnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Benarkah Changminnie berpikir seperti itu? Sejauh itu.. Changminnie sungguh sempurna di mataku.

Akhirnya, aku memeluknya erat sambil berbisik..

"Minnie, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

-end-

**qyu said : aha! Ini diliat dari sisi Kyuhyun.. Hahaha. Entah kenapa aku lebih dapet feel di chap ini, bener ngga sih -_- kalo kalian melting dan semacamnya, review ya. Hahaha (maksa)**

**Yap, masih mengucapkan terimakasih yang berlimpah buat kalian yang udah ngefave, ngefollow, ngereview apalagi.. Bisa ngga ya pas aku buka email, reviewers ada 100 biji. Bisa, dalam khayalan :)) #abaikan**

**Yap, semoga kalian suka dan nggak bosen sama tulisan aku ne? ^^~**

Balasan review..

- SeenaPark : lanjutan? ada, semoga. Ntar deh, sekarang ini dulu yaaa :D

- FiWonKyu0201 : hahaha, iya nih gimana sih Siwonnie. Ya gimana, abisnya Kyu kan adorable ;;)

- Vic89 : hahaha bener, ya gimana, namanya juga modal nekat kayanya Siwon :))

- siimalind : udah, nanti kita bikin behind the scene lagi ya mihihihi :)) iya syemangaaat, jadi beta readers aku trs yah :D

- minniechangkyu56 : wah kenapa baru tau? Gwenchana, sekarang udah tau kan hihi. Gomawo udah review :)


End file.
